


Unto Mandos and Back

by Son_of_Maglor



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Dom!Mae, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Mentions of Finrod, Poor Maedhros, Rope Bondage, Russingon, The Silmarillion - Freeform, Valinor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Son_of_Maglor/pseuds/Son_of_Maglor
Summary: Maedhros and Fingon discover new ways to fuck, this started out as a pretty much pwp but I got Ideas™ so It's going to become much more painful and a lot more plot very very fast.





	1. Part 1

           It was a cool summer’s evening in Valinor, before the unchaining of Melkor. The lights of the trees were almost to the end of their mingling, Laurelin almost fully waned and Telperion waxed almost to its full. Most all in Valinor were climbing into beds and preparing for the night’s rest. However, in the city of Tirion upon Túna , in a room in the houses of the children of Finwë, two young elves lay wide awake.

“Stop it Nelyo!” Cried Findekáno indignantly, trying to crawl away from his cousin’s grasp as Nelyo pulled him back and kept tickling him.

“I’ll never let you go Finno!” Nelyo laughed, pinning Finno to him.

Finno frowned and craned his neck around to give Nelyo a gentle kiss before pouting. “But if you always hold me like this I can’t kiss you very easily.” Nelyo chuckled softly and released Finno so that he could turn so they were facing one another. Finno smiled and kissed Nelyo again. “This is better,” he said happily sliding himself closer to Nelyo. Nelyo smiled and kissed Finno’s forehead before gently running a hand from Finno’s shoulder, down across his well formed, bare, chest and six (6) fine abdominal muscles.

“You’re so beautiful Finno,” said Nelyo, moving his hand back up to run it gently through Finno’s loose locks.

Finno blushed and hid his face in Nelyo’s chest. After a short while, Nelyo began to slide his hand gently down Finno’s back until he reached his still clothed buttocks and gave Finno’s left ass cheek a firm squeeze. Finno looked up at Nelyo, one eyebrow raised in question, Nelyo grinned devilishly in return and pushed Finno onto his back, climbing on top of him and kissing him roughly. Finno returned Nelyo’s kisses heatedly and rested his hands on Nelyo’s hips. Nelyo sat back on Finno’s hips and grinned down at him, slowly tracing patterns over his six (6) fine abdominal muscles.

“Soo I’ve been thinking Finno. I’m here for a couple of days while my father is visiting Finwë and I’ll be able to sneak over here from my guest quarters and sleep with you so we might as well have some fun while I’m here, and well, since you’ve got pretty much this whole wing to yourself and no one will hear us, I was wondering if you’d like to try something new?”

“What kind of something new?” asked Finno, intrigued.

“Like maybe a blindfold and some rope, and maybe I could spank you, if you’re okay with that of course, I was talking to Findaráto the other day and he said the Teleri do stuff like that all the time since they’ve got all that spare rope lying around all the time because of their boats and well, I thought it sounded fun.” responded Nelyo, blushing and feeling awkward about asking.

Finno smiled, “I thought you’d never ask Nelyo, Findaráto told me a while back and I’d  love to try that but I was too scared to ask, I didn’t know if you’d like the idea of it, Findaráto must really hang out with his mother’s people a lot to know that they do all of those kinds of things.”

“Yea, I think he’s got a girlfriend that’s a Teleri or something. But anyways, back to us,” Nelyo replied, leaning down and kissing Finno’s chest, gently flicking his tongue out over Finno’s pert nipple, receiving a sharp intake of breath from Finno. Grinning, Nelyo kissed up Finno’s neck and whispered in his ear, “Do you want me to tie you up and make you mine?” Finno bit his lip and nodded, blushing, he liked Nelyo teasing him like this and was excited for what was to come.

Nelyo nipped Finno’s ear before placing a hand in the center of Finno’s chest and pushing himself up again. “Do you have anything I can use to tie you up with in your room Finno? Nelyo asked. Finno nodded and pointed to his wardrobe, “there’s some rope in there next to my hunting gear,” Nelyo smiled, “Good.” Nelyo grabbed a strip of cloth that he had stored away in his robe earlier that day and bound it around Finno’s brow so that Finno could no longer see what he was doing. He then kissed Finno again passionately, grinding their hips together as he did so before rising and walking over to Finno’s wardrobe to get the rope, Finno letting out a breathy whine as Nelyo moved away. Nelyo retrieved the rope and unlaced his own leggings, sliding them to the floor before returning to his place atop Finno. Nelyo leaned down and kissed Finno gently as he moved the smaller elf’s hands above his head and began wrapping them with rope, he pulled away after a moment and fixed the rope to the bed, keeping Finno from moving too much. “What will you say or do if you want me to stop Finno?” He asked gently, sucking on the tip of Finno’s ear.

“I’ll say Laiquë if I want you to stop,” Finno said after a moment of thought. Nelyo then took one of the golden ribbons that Finno usually used to decorate his hair and kissed along Finno’s jaw as he slipped the ribbon around the back of the smaller elf’s neck so that it’s ends hung loosely on Finno’s chest.

Once Nelyo was sufficiently satisfied with how his love was bound he began to slowly undulate his hips, rubbing his growing erection against the bulge in Findekáno’s trousers. As he did this he gently tweaked one of Finno’s nipples, causing it to become erect before leaning forward and taking it in his mouth, running his tongue roughly over it. Nelyo brought one hand up and tangled his fingers in Finno’s hair, near the base of his skull and gave it a pull as he began sucking on Finno’s nip. Finno let out a gasp and arched his back slightly “Nelyo” he called out softly in arousal. Nelyo grinned and released his grip on Finno’s hair, propping himself up with his left hand and reaching down with his right to unlace Finno’s trousers. After they were unlaced, Maitimo moved off of Finno and positioned himself between the smaller elf’s legs drooling slightly over the familiar cock rising to greet him as he pulled off Finno’s trousers the rest of the way. Nelyo then leaned forward and gently took Finno’s length into his mouth, resting on his elbow, he gently rubbed Finno’s balls with one hand, using the other to toy with Finno’s nips or trace his six (6) fine abdominal muscles. Findekáno groaned and tugged at his restraints as Nelyo began to move his head slowly, sucking Finno’s dick. 

After doing this for a short time Nelyo moved from massaging Finno’s balls to gently massaging his hole with one finger. As Finno’s breathing became heavier from excitement Nelyo pulled away, completely depriving him of sensation and Finno whined softly. After a minute or two Finno felt something gently tickling his stomach, he took a breath to ask Nelyo what it was when the sensation was replaced by a stinging pain in lines across his bare midriff. Finno let out a surprised yelp which was met with Maitimo’s lips close to his ear, “do you want me to keep going?” Nelyo asked softly, wanting to make sure that Finno was okay with this. Finno nodded and Maitimo retreated, drawing the tendrils of the whip slowly across Finno’s stomach before recoiling it and bringing it down again on his chest with a satisfying  _ thwack. _ Finno moaned softly, spreading out his chest, he rather liked this, it brought him pleasure in ways he’d never imagined, he loved it when Maitimo would run his nails down his back or bite at his neck and collarbone but this was a new level of pleasure from pain that he had not yet experienced. Nelyo recoiled the whip again, bringing it down lower this time, Finno moaned again spreading his legs as he arched his back, yearning for more. The next strike Maitimo brought down was to Finno’s inner thighs to which Finno gasped in pain and pleasure. After a few more strikes from the whip Finno felt Maitimo return to his position between Finno’s legs. Findekáno spread his legs wider in excitement and anticipation of what Nelyo was going to do next. 

After a moment Finno felt Maitimo press a lubed finger gently into him and he bit his lip, forcing himself to relax as his love prepared him. After a short while Nelyo made one finger two and then three, generously applying lubricating oil as he did so before pulling away. When Nelyo was satisfied with how Finno was prepared he moved himself so that he was upon his lover’s chest and he reached down, tangling his fingers in Finno’s hair once again and lifting his head to guide Findekáno’s mouth onto his own erection. When Finno realized what Maitimo was doing he wet his lips and closed them around Nelyo’s dick, excitedly sucking as he felt Nelyo’s excitement growing. Nelyo tugged at Finno’s hair as the bound elf sucked and moaned softly in pleasure. After a minute or two Nelyo pulled away as he did not want Finno to finish him like this before the fun really even began.

Nelyo repositioned himself between Finno’s legs and prepared himself, thoroughly coating his cock with the slick oil and rubbing the excess off his hand onto Finno’s dick. He then gently nudged Finno’s legs slightly farther apart and guided his length slowly into Findekáno’s slick ass. Finno moaned at the feeling of Maitimo’s cock inside him and raised his hips off the bed to give the taller elf a better angle. Maitimo flexed and Finno gasped, feeling the other elf’s cock engorge within him. Maitimo started moving, setting a steady pace. Just as Finno got used to the rhythm, he felt the stinging lash of the whip across his abdominal muscles again and he cried out softly in pleasure. Maitimo increased the intensity of his thrusts and bought the whip down harder on Finno’s chest, leaving red lines on his skin. Finno called out “Oh! Nelyo!” gasping for breath and pulling at his restraints as he struggled to keep hold of himself. Between strikes of the whip Maitimo would periodically reach down and grab the golden ribbon around his cousin’s neck, pulling his head up to give him brash and hungry kisses. 

After a few minutes more, Nelyo put aside the whip and paused in his movement to hook his arms beneath his cousin’s legs and put them over his own broadly muscled shoulders. As Nelyo began to thrust again he held Finno’s hips and began to increase his pace, as his cousin moaned in ecstasy Nelyo reached one hand down and placed it around Finno’s neck, squeezing to reduce the bloodflow to the other elf’s head, leaning forward Nelyo growled in His cousin’s ear “You’re mine Findekáno, all mine.” Finno Let out a loud moan as he lost himself in the sensation of his cousin moving inside him, choking him. As Nelyo neared completion he moaned out “Ai Findekáno!” He then removed his hand from his cousin’s neck and wrapped it around Finno’s throbbing cock, stroking vigorously. Finno soon cried out as he came “Ai Maitimo! Úvarna puhta nin!” Nelyo returned both of his hands to Finno’s hips as Finno’s seed spilled out onto his chest and Maitimo came within his lover, Moaning loudly as he did so. 

 

After the throes of orgasm had passed Maitimo gently removed himself from his lover and began untying him, kissing him gently and sweetly as he did so. “That was fun Finno, thank you for indulging me.”

Finno replied, “It was fun, we should do that again sometime, I love being completely under your control.” At this Maitimo smiled and walked over to the wash basin in the corner of the room, bringing back a wet cloth and cleaning his lover and himself of the aftermath of their lovemaking. When he had finished he climbed back into the bed and pulled Finno into a warm embrace, running his fingers gently through Finno's hair and placing sweet kisses on the smaller elf’s forehead. “I love you Findekáno, and I always will, unto Mandos and back.” He said. As the smaller elf drifted off to sleep with his head on Maitimo’s chest and their legs entwined. 


	2. Part 2: Into the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nelyo, Finno, Ingoldo, and Turno go on a hunting trip, smut ensues, but is that really what's happening?

Y.T 1489, the year before the banishment of Feänor from Tirion upon Tûna, tensions between Feänor and the houses of his brothers are rising, yet their sons remain in close friendship. 

 

“Come on Turno! We’re going to be late!” Cried Findekáno in exasperation to his younger brother. “We’re supposed to meet Maitimo and Finderáto at the stables in ten minutes and you haven’t even got your boots on yet!”  
Turno hustled down the stairs from his quarters, carrying his bow and saddlebags, his hunting gear packed away within them and dropped his load at his older brother’s feet, quickly pulling out a chair from their dining room table and began tugging on his boots, lacing them in a hurry. 

“Sorry Finno!” He exclaimed breathlessly as he did this, “I was just making sure I had everything and making sure I looked presentable for meeting our cousins. I know tensions are growing between father and uncle Feänor and I wish to look my best for this trip with our eldest cousin.”

Finno rolled his eyes and hefted his own laden saddlebags and bow from where he had placed them on the floor and opened the door, sidling quickly down the steps to the street and pausing to wait for his little brother. Moments later Turno came bustling out the door behind him and began walking briskly toward the stables. Finno followed needing to nearly jog to keep up with the long legs of his little brother, he sighed internally, he would never get used to Turno being taller than him, he remembered the days when Turno was still a young elfling and only came up to Finno’s shoulder. Now Turno was almost as tall as Maitimo and it really threw him for a loop.

As they approached the stables Finno heard the clear ringing of his cousin Findaráto’s laughter rising from within, and quickened his pace, knowing in his gut that they were the last to arrive and that it must have been Nelyo who had made Ingoldo laugh so clearly in the quiet morning. Finno and Turno walked into the dim light of the stables to find Maitimo leaning against a stall door arms crossed and smirking, long russet hair falling in rivulets over his shoulders, his horse saddled and ready, lazily eating hay nearby. Ingoldo was in his horse’s stall, stroking the beast’s nose as he led him out into the main area of the stables. “There you are!” cried Findaráto as he saw his cousins enter the stables, “Nelyo and I were beginning to wonder if you were coming or if we were going to have to do all the work ourselves,” he chuckled as he strode over and gave each of his cousins a warm embrace. Finno chuckled, We would have been early if not for Turno’s vanity, I’ve been ready since the mingling of the lights began but Turno took so long getting ready, you’d think he was trying to impress someone,” Finno joked, flashing a sly grin at Findaráto who blushed and turned back to his horse. Finno walked over to Nelyo, who had been lazily inspecting his gauntlets since his younger cousins had entered, and looked him up and down, smirking,

“Why are you so haughty today son of Feänor? You look as though you’ve had a tussle with a cat who’s clawed out your tongue,” Finno poked. 

“And you look as if you were a mother hen that has been doting on her chicks all morning. Do not think to fool me into thinking you were not a part of the cause of Turno’s tardiness, making him check and recheck that he had all his things,” Nelyo retorted, gently ruffling the shorter elf’s hair. Finno chuckled and they shared an embrace. 

“I’ve missed you Nelyo, I am excited to ride and hunt with you once more, and I think Turno and Ingoldo will enjoy themselves as well,” Finno said, smiling up at his cousin. 

“I’ve missed to too Finno, but you should get your horse ready or we shan’t be leaving until Laurelin has fully waxed.” Finno rolled his eyes and went to his horse’s stall, pulling a sugar cube out of his pocket and treating the beast before he began putting on his saddle and bags.

When Finno and Turno had both finished readying their horses, the four elves mounted and left Tirion at a steady canter, taking the road from Tirion to Valimar and planning to turn north from the city of the Vanyar and ride to Oromë’s forests for a hunt. They rode two by two along the road, Nelyo and Finno in the front and Turno and Ingoldo behind. After a few hours of riding, the party came to the city of Valimar and turned north, taking the road around the outskirts of the city so as to save time. Around midday the party entered the forest where their hunt would take place, and continued north, deeper into the wood. They joked along the way and updated one another on the latest family drama within each of their houses. Feänaro was being Feänaro and Nelyo was getting tired of his father’s jealousy towards his uncles, Nolofinwë was confused and hurt that his older brother did not like him and was becoming seemingly more hostile by the year, and Arafinwë wished that they could all just get along, ever the peacekeeper that he was. 

As midday passed and evening approached the cousins found a clearing covered in a swarth of long green grass, and decided to stop for the night. They dismounted and removed their gear from their horses and set them free to graze before beginning to set up camp. Finno and Turno shared a tent and Nelyo and Ingoldo each had their own, Finno sent Turno to gather some firewood as he put up their tent. When they finished assembling their tents the three elves still in camp worked together to dig a small pit for a fire and drag some large logs around it for sitting on. While they were doing this Turno returned with wood aplenty to last them through the night. As Ingoldo struggled to bring the last large log for sitting on to the ring of logs they had made, Nelyo noticed called out, “Oi! Ingoldo, you got that there or are you so soft from spending so much time with the Teleri that you can’t even lift a log?”

“Buzz off Nelyo! I’d beat you in a wrestling match any day, this log is merely bulky and difficult to handle.” 

“You want to test that theory cousin?”

“What theory?” Ingoldo called indignantly.

“The theory that you could beat me in a wrestling match any day.”

“Fine, lets do it,” Ingoldo challenged good-humoredly as he dropped the log into place, dusting his hands off. 

The two elves stripped down to just their trousers and moved away from where they had made camp, Finno and Turno following them, curious to see who would best the other. Finno bet on Nelyo and Turno bet on Ingoldo, they agreed that whoever lost the bet had to clean whatever game they caught the next day and Nelyo and Ingoldo tied their hair back and took their positions. Finno counted down for them and the match began. Nelyo, being long and lanky as we was, was able to keep Ingoldo at a distance for a moment until Ingoldo grabbed his elbow and forced it to bend, stepping in and getting in to range of truely grappling Nelyo. Ingoldo dropped his right arm under Nelyo’s left and grabbed his shoulder from behind, pinning Nelyo’s arm between their chests and getting into position to throw Nelyo to the ground with himself on top. At this point however Nelyo’s height came into advantage as he stood up to his full height as best he could with Ingoldo clinging to him, he then lifted his right foot and sent his heel into the back of Ingoldo’s knee, sending them both crashing to the ground with Nelyo on top. Nelyo planted one hand on the ground to keep himself from being flipped, and the other in the center of Ingoldo’s chest, leaning forward to pin Ingoldo’s arm between their bodies, and hold Ingoldo down. He placed his knees on Ingoldo’s hips but kept his toes firmly on the ground. Ingoldo struggled and tried to pull Nelyo off and under him by using the free hand that was still around Nelyo’s shoulder, but the bigger elf ha prepared for this and his joints were locked, Ingoldo couldn’t move and finally went limp. 

“Fine, you win this time Feänorian, but don’t think it’ll happen again,” Ingoldo spat, his pride wounded. 

“That’s not how you beat Nelyo at all Ingoldo,” Finno chuckled from the sidelines, “Watch, I’ll show you.”

Ingoldo harumphed away from Nelyo and sat by Turno as Finno stripped down to his trousers and walked over to Nelyo, a playful gleam in his eye. 

“Oh no you don’t Findekáno, I know your sly ways,” Nelyo joked, backing away from him a couple of steps. Finno grinned playfully and took his stance, waiting for Nelyo to join him.

“Come on cousin, you’ve already beat the mighty family wrestler Findaráto, what’s a tiny elf like me going to be able to do?”

Nelyo gave Finno a mistrustful look but sighed and took his stance regardless, Turno shouted “Go!” and the match began. Finno immediately dropped under Nelyo’s arms and with his shoulder, caught his cousin at the waist with quite some force, lifting the larger elf off his feet and tackling him to the ground. Finno quickly asserted his position on top of Nelyo, using all his weight to hold the bigger elf down. Nelyo didn’t struggle but rolled his eyes, 

“Finno, you know you can’t hold me like this, I can lift your entire weight with ease, what do you think you’re doing?”

“Showing Ingoldo how to win,” Finno replied playfully. 

With that response Maitimo thrust his left hip and shoulder up whilst dragging Finno down with his right hand, rolling on top of him and pinning him to the ground by his wrists and hips. Maitimo then leaned forward and, face covered by his hair which had come out of it’s tie, licked his cousin’s ear before murmuring quietly enough that the other two couldn’t hear, 

“When I make you mine tonight you’re going to regret that little stunt.”

“Or will I?” Finno responded as a shiver of anticipation ran up his spine. 

Nelyo grinned slyly and pushed himself off of Finno, walking over to where Turno and Ingoldo were. Ingoldo had his head in Turno’s lap and Turno was gently brushing his fingers through his cousin’s now loose blond locks. Nelyo smiled, he knew they had only recently admitted that they still had feelings for one another and that they both struggled with it as Turno was married and Ingoldo was well on his way to being so. 

“Anyone else care for a tussle?” he challenged jokingly, cracking his wrists.

“No thanks Nelyo, I think it’s plain to see that you’re at the advantage here for wrestling.” Turno Replied.

“Very Well,” shrugged Nelyo before walking back over to their camp and getting a drink of water. 

Finno had risen from where he had been pinned by Nelyo and began wandering around the clearing, looking for a nice spot to lie down and enjoy basking in the evening light of Laurelin. He found a place on the other side of the clearing from where Turno and Ingoldo were and lay down, stretching out lazily and closing his eyes. After a few minutes he felt a shadow fall over him and he peeked open one eye, there was Nelyo, towering over him as always. Finno smiled as Nelyo lay down next to him, and Nelyo leaned in to place a gentle kiss on his cheek. 

Finno jerked away hissing “Nelyo!” 

“What?” replied Nelyo innocently.

“The broad light of Laurelin still shines and we are by no means out of view of my brother and Ingoldo should they bother to look this way! I care not if my brother sees for he knows of our love, but Ingoldo does not and I fear whom he would tell.”

“I think that Ingoldo and Turno are too enamoured in each other’s presence to notice anything we should be doing providing we are quiet. Besides, the grass is tall enough that they cannot see us unless we should be sitting and they as well.”

“What do you mean ‘Too enamoured in each other’s presence’?”

“Have you not been told? Have you not noticed?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Nelyo.”

“Your brother and Ingoldo are still lovers my dearest.”

“No, It cannot be! Turno is married, he has a daughter, and Ingoldo is well on his way to being married as well! I know that they were together when they were younger but I thought they had moved on!”

“While what you say is true my love, they still love one another, Turno loves his family very much, as does Ingoldo love his fiancé. But do not worry about your brother and Ingoldo, right now. Focus on us.”

Finno shook his head and turned to Nelyo, “Very well, I should not worry about Turno, he is grown and can do as he pleases, I am merely shocked that he didn’t tell me that he and Ingoldo were still involved.”

Nelyo smiled and cupped Finno’s cheek in his hand, leaning in to give him a deep and loving kiss, Finno kissed back and moved closer to Nelyo.

‘I’ve missed you Nelyo, I wish we could do things like this more often, I love your brothers but there’s only so much privacy we can get with all six of them running around a camp at once.” 

Matimo chuckled, “I’ve missed you too Finno, I hope that maybe in the near future we’ll be able to do this more.”

 

As Laurelin waned and the mingling of the lights began, the four elves wandered back to their camp and Maitimo got a fire going as Finno and Ingoldo prepared a stew and Turno gathered the horses and watered them. They ate dinner and cleaned their camp, readying their things to begin the hunt early in the morn then retired to their respective tents.

Turno waited until he thought Finno was asleep and then slipped out of their tent and in to Ingoldo’s, wanting to spend the night with his lover. Finno wasn’t asleep but didn’t betray himself as he understood his brother’s wants and he himself wanted to be with Maitimo. 

Maitimo lay awake on his bedroll waiting, he knew Finno would come sooner or later, he played with a dagger while he waited, his cousin could take so long sometimes. Eventually Nelyo heard movement outside his tent as the cords holding it shut were undone by deft, slender fingers, after a moment the flaps of his tent fell open to reveal Findekáno, wearing nothing but a long jacket for warmth against the coolness of the night. The jacket was open in the front and Maitimo smilled excitedly at his lover, admiring his beauty in full. He rose and stepped out of his tent. 

“Let’s go somewhere a little farther away from the others,” he whispered to Finno, “I don’t want to disturb them.”

Finno nodded and waited as Maitimo turned and grabbed the dagger he has been toying with and a good length of rope. Maitimo turned back to Finno and took his hand, leading him across the clearing near to the other end where they would be out of earshot to talk in normal voices but not much louder if they didn’t want Turno and Ingoldo to hear them. They reached the area that Maitimo had chosen earlier when he had walked around the clearing after their wrestling match, there was a good sized linden tree there and Maitimo had decided that Finno would look absolutely exquisite tied to it, He led Finno over and spun him round, pushing him up against the tree and kissing him roughly as he dug his nails into his cousin’s hips. Finno exhaled in surprise with the level of intensity which Maitimo had shoved him against the tree. Nelyo quickly pulled off Finno’s jacket and kissed down his neck, all he wanted was Finno, and Finno was finally here and Nelyo could have him exactly how he wanted him. 

He took the rope off his shoulder and took Finno’s hands, tying them around the back of the tree and wrapping the rope around the tree and Finno a few times, binding his cousin’s chest to the tree. He then took a gag out of his pocket and gave Finno a crushing kiss before putting the gag in his mouth. He then opened his own jacket to reveal his bare chest and eight (8) fine abdominal muscles, and unlaced his trousers, pulling them down enough to free his growing erection. He stepped forward so that he was within inches of Finno and pulled out his dagger, pressing the tip gently into Finno’s collarbone as he bit and sucked at Finno’s neck. 

He pulled away and took Finno’s erection in his hand slowly moving his hand along it a few times before placing his own dick next to Finno’s and wrapping his hand around both of their cocks. Maitimo began rolling his hips slowly, rubbing their dicks together as he took his dagger and brought it across Finno’s chest, leaving the shallowest of cuts and bringing small beads of blood to the surface, driving them both mad with desire. He brought the blade slowly lower and across his lover’s abdomen, down to just below where Finno’s pants would normally ride. Finno moaned through the gag needily and Maitimo could see in his eyes how badly Finno wanted him to fuck him. Maitimo leaned forward and gently licked along the lines he had made on Finno’s skin with his dagger, the taste of salt and iron making him even more eager to take his lover. As Nelyo sank lower he released their cocks and after sheathing his dagger, placed his hands firmly on his cousin’s hips, not allowing him to move, Finno’s cock quivered in anticipation as Nelyo sank to his knees in front of him and Nelyo decided to keep him waiting a moment more as he pulled away and took a vial of oil out of his pocket and put some on his right hand, he corked the vial and moved his left hand back to Finno’s hip as he took Finno’s cock into his mouth, oh how he loved the way Findekáno tasted. He ran his tongue along the bottom of Finno’s shaft and brought his right hand up to massage Finno’s hole. He slowly inserted one finger as he sucked at the tip of Finno’s cock and he heard Finno attempt to stifle a rather loud moan. 

Smiling internally but not wavering from his task, Nelyo slowly slid a second finger in and moved his left hand to rub Finno’s balls. Maitimo could feel his lover’s legs shaking in anticipation and he pulled his mouth away from Finno’s cock and looked up at his lover. “Do you want me Findekáno?” he asked lustily, holding Finno’s gaze. Finno nodded and Maitimo removed his hands and stood, slicking his own cock with the oil still left on his hand. He leaned in next to Finno and growled low, “prove it.” He pulled away and smiled as he watched Finno struggle to find a way to prove it while he was virtually incapacitated. He stepped forward quickly and tangled his fist in Finno’s hair, pressing their bodies together and pulling his cousin’s head back, bringing his mouth to Finno’s ear he spoke again, “I said prove it. Beg!” he ordered, pulling the gag out of Finno’s mouth. Finno bit his lip and didn’t speak, he loved Nelyo being rough and demanding with him. Nelyo’s eyes burned with desire and it drove Finno mad. Nelyo moved his hand to Finno’s neck, squeezing tightly and biting the tip of his ear. “Did I stutter? I said beg!” Ordered Maitimo once more. 

“Nelyo, please. I need you. I need you inside me,” Finno panted out, not able to wait any longer. 

“That’s better,” Nelyo replied and he lifted his cousin’s legs up around his own hips and guided himself in, pushing his entire length into Finno, who let out a moan that was easily loud enough for the others to hear, but Maitimo didnt care, he was lost in the sensation of Finno’s body clenching around him as he moved within him. He set a furious pace, wanting to take his time but also driven mad by the way his cousin looked all tied up and at his mercy. He tangled one hand in Finno’s hair once again and wrapped the other around Finno’s throbbing cock. Soon he was ready, he was oh so close, lost in the heat of his cousin, he was going to cum, Finno’s seed shot over both of their chests as Nelyo pounded into him Nelyo threw his head back and moaned as he––

 

––Maedhros felt his body retch and heave as a dick was shoved so far down his throat that he choked as hot seed spilled into his esophagus. “Oh I’m sorry Nelyo, did I ruin that for you? I couldn’t help myself you see. Your memories of him are just so… exquisite that I just had to! You really were quite the top weren’t you?” Came Mairon’s voice from above him. “We’ll change that.”


End file.
